Talk:A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa
Cancellations Is this covered anywhere yet? I don't see anything on Muppet postage stamps (US) or in the Category:Mail. -- Zanimum 19:01, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :It's not a stamp, so it's covered on United States Postal Service. —Scott (talk) 19:55, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :: Many thanks, I'm blind. I looked at three or four possible pages, nothing. -- Zanimum 14:24, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Image parking :See discussion below Image:Lts01.jpg|Jesse L. Martin as a postal worker Image:Lts02.jpg|Claire welcomes a penguin and Rowlf the Dog into her appartment Image:Letters_to_Santa_(7).jpg Image:Lts05.jpg|Kermit dances at the post office Image:Lts06.jpg|Gonzo lands in a mail bin Image:Lts07.jpg|Gonzo, Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Pepe the King Prawn, and Rizzo the Rat hanging onto an airplane wing Image:Lts08.jpg|Uma Thurman as Joy Image:Lts09.jpg|Miss Piggy and Kermit Image:Lets08.jpg Image:Lts10.jpg|Kermit, Fozzie and Gonzo dance in the hall Image:Lts11.jpg|The Muppets aboard Santa's sleigh Image:Lts12.jpg|The Muppet at the North Pole Image:Lts13.jpg|Miss Piggy at the post office Image:Sam-postoffice.jpg|Fozzie Bear and Sam Eagle at the post office Image:Lets01.jpg|Pepe in the airport Image:Letters_to_Santa_(3).jpg Image:Lets02.jpg|Gonzo, Fozzie, Kermit, Rizzo and Pepe inside a New York taxi cab Image:Lets03.jpg|Rats sing Christmas carols Image:Lets05.jpg|Kermit caught at the post office Image:Lets06.jpg|Rowlf the Dog, Robin the Frog and Dr. Teeth at the piano Image:Lets07.jpg|Kermit in line at the post office Image:Lets09.jpg|Scooter watches as Piggy slams the door on Kermit's face Image:Lets10.jpg|Gonzo and Kermit ride the wing of a plane Image:Lets11.jpg|The Muppets dance in the hall Image:Lets12.jpg|The Muppets dance in the hall Image:Lets13.jpg|Rats and a penguin Image:Lets14.jpg|Crazy Harry blows something up at Claire's appartment Image:Lets16.jpg|Petra Nemcova kisses Beaker's nose. Image:Lets17.jpg|Singing postal workers Image:Lets20.jpg|Pepe at a resturant Gallery - still needed? Leading up to the release of the special we collected ever nugget of information we could get our hands on - including images. We built a nice gallery of images from the various promos and this article was a great resource for all those fans who did not want to be spoiler-free when it came to this in-development production. This article was a great pre-release resource. However after the release, the nature of the article changed from a "let's collect all the information we can get our hands on" kind coverage. So now that this is no longer an upcoming production it seems somewhat like overkill to have nearly 50 random screengrabs at that bottom of this page. Do we really need 3 pictures of the Muppets hanging on the wing of a plane? And I think it would be silly for us to build a huge gallery of random screengrabs from The Great Muppet Caper on that production's article. I think the gallery can be removed (or at least trimmed down) now. Thoughts? -- Brad D. (talk) 07:16, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Agree the non high resolution images could be removed, from the gallery.Henrik (talk) 09:43, 26 March 2009 (UTC) ::I don't think there's any harm in keeping them until we have a commercial DVD from which to replace low-res screenshots. —Scott (talk) 21:52, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :::It is overload, though, especially now with three images per row to accomodate ads and such, so it takes up an inordinate amount of space. We've discussed image farming for the sake of image farming way back. In this case, we know a DVD is coming, and I don't think we'd include that many images in a case like that; the Abby in Wonderland gallery, by contrast, feels more representative and illustrative (or Muppets TV, while it also has a huge gallery, took pictures from a now defunct website and which often highlight some alterations to the Muppets or the return of characters like The Newsman). Can we prioritize images which we think are most essential to keep on this page for illustration purposes? If we want the rest on the Wiki for reference, in case we find a use for them, parking on the talk page (where we don't have to bother with rows or how it will look) seems logical. The shots not from the special but from the TV promos are worth keeping, and things like Sam juztaposed with the post office logal are nice images which help illustrate the special; but I'm with Brad on multiple plane pics, "Muppets dance in the hall," or Miss Piggy craning her neck oddly towards Kermit and so on. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:39, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I guess it is overkill in comparison for what we might do for The Muppet Movie. Which ones should we keep? —Scott (talk) 03:38, 8 April 2009 (UTC) IMDB Credits So on IMDB, Matt Vogel is credited for performing Floyd and Robin while Martin Robinson is credited as Crazy Harry's performer, all of which has been speculated on this page. Did someone from the Wiki add that info, or can we take that as an official confirmation that Matt and Martin did in face perform those characters? Theatrefreak25 06:47, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :As comes up periodically, IMDb is not a reliable source unless its entries match the screen credits; there's really nothing official whatsoever about the general data portion of it (as opposed to the resume service). So no, it really doesn't mean anything at all. Since there's no way to tell who added it or what their evidence for it was or if they just copied it from the Wiki talk page even (or Muppet Central), we can't use it, especially since IMDb's Muppet entries have long been dominated by provably false claims or fan assumptions (for over a year, they had a cast list for the Fraggle Rock movie, claiming Bill Barretta would be Cantus the Minstrel and so on, when the script hadn't even been written). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 08:07, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :::According to Matt Vogel's personal website and resume, he performed Floyd and Crazy Harry in the special.http://web.me.com/puppetdave/MATT/Puppeteer_Actor.html -- Brad D. (talk) 08:40, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Now that's a reliable source, and proves that the IMDb addition was just guesswork. Good catch, Brad. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:51, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Election special : "During this scene, Scott Ganz told us that a lot of the last-minute additions to this production were "stolen" directly from the script he and Samson and Fink wrote for the now-canceled election special." - Ryan Roe on set, on ToughPigs Is there a page for this special? I can't seem to pull one up, for whatever search keywords I've tried. -- Zanimum 19:08, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :Just search Proposed Muppet Projects. --Minor muppetz 19:26, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :: Oh geez, so obvious, yet I missed it. Merci. -- Zanimum 20:31, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Rickey Boyd I was just wondering if there was a particular reason why Rickey Boyd didn't puppeteer on this special. He has worked on Sesame Street projects which film in New York, including Abby in Wonderland most recently, so he could be available. Also, since he was the last performer for Scooter and Crazy Harry before this special, and people seemed to like his portrayals for those characters, and both of them had speaking roles in this special, it would make sense for him to be involved. Was Muppets' Wizard of Oz not produced by Disney? It doesn't make sense for him not to be there, John Kennedy either. Theatrefreak25 22:56, 24 December 2008 (UTC) watch does anyone know where or if you can watch this film either on english t.v. or internet and when the dvd is coming out (if ever)????? -- Joe (talk) 17:42, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, our page says nbc.com has it, and I think some other sites too. I'm guessing the DVD will come out next Christmas, like last year's SS Christmas special came out to buy this year. -- Ken (talk) 21:03, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Who played Jerry Nelson's characters? Including Crazy Harry, Floyd, Robin and others? Also, I didn't see John Henson credited for playing Sweetums. Who played Sweetums? Also, who played the pigeons? - Jasonbres :No idea on any of those, except I'm 99% sure that the male pigeon was Bill Barretta. —Scott (talk) 05:58, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::I was going to guess Tyler Bunch for the male pigeon. I wonder if Jerry Nelson looped Floyd like he did for the Studio DC specials. No idea about Crazy Harry but something about Robin's voice sounded familiar. I'll have to look at the performers list and narrow it down in my head. Theatrefreak25 06:10, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :::Definitely Barretta as the pigeon. Also fairly clearly not Nelson looping Floyd (which I gather he only did on the first DC special anyway). Matt Vogel's a slight possibility, since he worked on both specials and some of his non-Big Bird speaking roles are in that general range, but that's just a process of elimination guess. The easiest way to check is for Joe or someone to e-mail Vogel or someone else they've been in contact with and ask if they know. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:05, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :Going by the special, the pigeons were Tyler Bunch (wife), Bill Barretta (husband), and Matt Vogel (son). Robin was definitely Matt Vogel (he sounds a little like his Big Bird), and Floyd sounded like Vogel more than anyone else. Just my two cents. -- MuppetDude 15:16, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm so Tyler Bunch was the other pidgeon. IMDB has John Kennedy listed for this special as well. I'm going to have to listen to Floyd and Robin again. I'd be surprised if Floyd is Matt Vogel after all. Crazy Harry's voice sounds familiar as well. I wonder if it was Bill Baretta.... Theatrefreak25 22:17, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :::They're wrong. John Kennedy was not involved in this special at all. - Jasonbres 23:21, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :::I think Crazy Harry was performed by Martin Robinson. He sounded similar to a few characters whom I think Robinson performed (like the cop from Rock & Roll! and a contestant from "The Crying Game"), but I don't have any print sources for Robinson performing any of those characters. I had thought years ago that David Rudman was the voice, until I saw The crying Game, where Rudman was performing Sonny Friendly. --Minor muppetz 02:38, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Hmm I listened to that clip of The Crying Game and I agree that the green character is probably Martin Robinson and it sounds vaguely like Crazy Harry. I talked to Martin by email in the fall and he mentioned some characters he did in this special, but Crazy Harry was not one of them. I'll have to ask him about it. Theatrefreak25 07:22, 25 December 2008 (UTC) :You know, after watching that clip and then watching Letters to Santa again, I think Robin also sounds like he could be Martin Robinson. Sounds a bit like Shelley the Turtle. Theatrefreak25 20:03, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Title The latest official NBC Press release http://nbcumv.com/release_detail.nbc/entertainment-20080925000000-umathurman44jes.html uses the title "A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa". Should we change our title around to match their titling? -- Brad D. (talk) 02:18, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :I don't know... Press releases are hard to figure sometimes. I'd prefer to keep it the way it is for the moment, until we get some more confirmation. -- Danny (talk) 02:32, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::Well there have been official documents released on this special. The latest one used "A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa"; whereas the initial one used "Letters to Santa – A Muppets Christmas". Neither of which match our title "Letters to Santa: A Muppets Christmas". I can't find any sources to match our variation. -- Brad D. (talk) 02:40, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :::Well, the typography doesn't really matter that much here. Chances are, the on-screen title won't have a colon or a dash -- it'll probably just have one title in big letters, and the other title in small letters. Putting a colon between them is just our standard way of expressing that, like with Studio DC: Almost Live. :::For the order of the phrases, the two documents that we have conflict with each other. I don't think there's a compelling reason to say that the second one is necessarily more correct than the first; press releases get that kind of thing backwards all the time. To me, the first title sounds better, and I think it's more likely. We can wait until we have a third source. -- Danny (talk) 02:56, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Or better yet, wait until we have a screen title. Several times we've moved on that basis, and advance publicity is great, but as I mentioned on the DC talk page, it's not always permanent or the best source. See Talk:John Denver & the Muppets: A Christmas Together or the fairly recent Secret Lives of Toys discussion as examples where we weigh multiple sources and decide how to proceed, weighing title cards, publicity, registration documents, and who knows what, but in this case, it'll probably be simplified once it either airs or we get a lot closer and have more than two sources to choose between. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:40, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :::::I think it'll probably be settled when we see an advertisement -- either a print ad, TV or online. -- Danny (talk) 04:20, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Well we now have official advertisements (both televised and online) that bill the special as "A Muppet Christmas: Letters to Santa". -- Brad D. (talk) 22:41, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::Aside from the several NBC commercials, the official NBC Website, TV Guide and various digital cable listings all bill the special with "A Muppet Christmas" first and "Letters to Santa" second. I propose we switch our ordering to reflect the proper title. The only place that "Letters to Santa" came first was in that initial press release. I think we have a lot more sources here to support "A Muppet Christmas: Letters to Santa". -- Brad D. (talk) 20:37, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Okay, you're right -- the commercial clinches it. I'll change the title... -- Danny (talk) 03:17, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Cast Here's a list of the actors and the characters they will be playing. I wasn't sure how it would get added to the article. -Joltman 18:44, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Here is another cast question...who is the new player for Scooter in Letters to Santa? I can't seem to find it! ~pgoerner :David Rudman. - Jasonbres 16:45, 18 December 2008 (UTC)